Archwing Maximization
The term "Maximization" refers to obtaining the highest possible value obtainable in the game which can only be reached by utilizing all possible mods and gear that improve that specific aspect of the ability or weapon. This is a form of "min-maxing". It is usually impossible to develop a build which can simultaneously achieve maximized results on every aspect of an ability or weapon. Achieving a maximized value requires multiple mods including those which may incur penalties into other aspects of the ability/weapon. For example, reaching the maximized Ability Strength on the ability makes it impossible to also obtain the maximized Ability Efficiency. These limitations must always be considered when reading about a maximized value on an ability or weapon. Weapons which use the term "maximized" should always include a note listing required mods and drawbacks on the page that it occurs on since this page does not list weapon maximizations. Be aware that the listed Maximized values are in addition to the base value of 100% for a given category. A listed value of +199% would show in the Arsenal as 299% -- while the values listed on the wiki are the relative increases, the values shown in-game in the Arsenal are the absolute totals -- the two values will always be different, with the values shown in the Arsenal being exactly +100% higher than the ones listed on this page of the wiki. Archwing Maximized Ability Strength Vengeful Rush Archwing Maximized Ability Strength *'+65%' Ability Strength when within range of another player's instance instance of Vengeful Rush. Archwing Maximized Ability Strength *'+55%' Ability Strength when not within range of another player's instance instance of Vengeful Rush. Requires the following mods: * [+55% Ability Strength] (cannot equip it with at the same time) Weakened by the following: *'N/A' Archwing Maximized Ability Duration Vengeful Rush Archwing Maximized Ability Duration *'+40%' Ability Duration when within range of another player's instance instance of Vengeful Rush. Archwing Maximized Ability Duration *'+30%' Ability Duration when not within range of another player's instance instance of Vengeful Rush. Requires the following mods/gear: * [+30% Ability Duration] Weakened by the following: *'N/A' Archwing Maximized Ability Range Vengeful Rush Archwing Maximized Ability Range *'+70%' Ability Range when within range of another player's instance instance of Vengeful Rush. Archwing Maximized Ability Range *'+60%' Ability Range when not within range of another player's instance instance of Vengeful Rush. Requires the following mods/gear: * [+60% Ability Range] Weakened by the following: *'N/A' Archwing Maximized Ability Efficiency *'+55%' Ability Efficiency on all Archwings. Note: The Arsenal will only display a maximum of 175% Ability Efficiency, because ability energy usage cannot be reduced below 25% of the base cost. However, you may obtain up to 190% Ability Efficiency, which can help with drain-based abilities (a.k.a. Channeled Abilities) that have costs affected by Ability Duration, if your Ability Duration drops below 100%. Requires the following mods/gear: * [+55% Ability Efficiency] Weakened By: *'N/A' Multipliers At-A-Glance Below are easy-to-understand multipliers for maximization to assist players in developing their own builds. Note that these stats take advantage of Arcane versions of alternative helmets, use the "other" calculation when not taking in account these helmets. *Ability Duration **Duration: 1.40x Allies within range of caster, Vengeful Rush and **Duration: 1.30x Caster, and allies not within range of caster, *Ability Efficiency **Cost: 0.45x *Ability Range **Range: 1.70x Allies within range of caster, Vengeful Rush and **Range: 1.60x Caster, and allies not within range of caster, *Ability Strength **Strength: 1.65x Allies within range of caster, Vengeful Rush and **Strength:' 1.55x' Caster, and allies not within range of caster, Category:Mechanics